Canary Mansion 2: The second Terror
by Looneyman
Summary: Tweety and Aaooga receive a Mansion as a late wedding present. They decide to invite some friends around but then everyone starts disappearing and a evil presence is felt. Will everyone escape? No flames please.
1. A late wedding gift

* * *

(A/N: I'll work on my next FoxFang story sometime in the future but first, here's a sequel to Canary Mansion. I must say that Canary Mansion is one of my favourite stories. This story takes place before Rise of FoxFang. Like the first, Tweety and Aaooga will be in the starring role. If you haven't read Canary Mansion, I suggest you read it before reading this. The first chapter won't have much horror, as it's more of a lengthy prologue; that will come later, possibly next or third chapter. Enjoy the story and, as usual, read and review but no flames please.)

Disclaimer: Looney Tunes and all related characters belong to Warner brothers, not me. I have absolutely no profit motive when I write this. I own some of the characters that appear in this story (you'll know which ones).

**A late wedding gift **

It was late at night in Looniville. 10 days had passed since Tweety and Aaooga's wedding and all was quiet. They had just returned from their honeymoon in Miami. Daffy hadn't yet given his wedding present on the grounds that it wasn't ready yet. On the edge of town, an old derelict mansion stood. It was the mansion that Tweety and Aaooga had gotten trapped in a few months back. With the help of Sylvester and Penelope, they were able to escape the mansion and defeat the vampire owner. When they escaped, Tweety warned everyone that the house was haunted. Now it stood empty, no one dared to go near. At Tweety and Aaooga's request, the house was to remain out of respect of Lord and Lady Valetta, though the house was falling into a state of despair. On the other side of the town there was another mansion. This one had been built hastily but was now finished. Construction had begun on the mansion three months ago. While the building was rushed, it was a majestic building and all who saw it admired it's beauty. The last of the workers was talking to a black duck next to the mansion. The black duck was Daffy. The builder gave Daffy a document and a key. None of them noticed a rat with blood red eyes and vicious fangs enter the new mansion through a window that hadn't been closed properly.

"Here's the title deed and the key to the house." The builder said.

"Thank you my good man." Daffy replied while taking the document.

"What did you need such a big mansion for anyway?" Daffy asked.

"It's not for me, it's a wedding present for a friend." Daffy replied.

"You mean Tweety and Aaooga right?" The builder asked.

"Did anyone else get married 10 days ago?" Daffy asked sarcastically.

"I see your point." The builder replied.

"No offence taken." Daffy said.

"Anyway, how would two canaries use a mansion?" The builder asked.

"However they want, a playground, a house or a guest house." Daffy replied.

"Or they could just live in it." The builder suggested.

"I suppose they could." Daffy replied.

"Well, give my regards to the new couple when you give the deed to them." The builder said. He then noticed the slightly open window and closed it.

"Will do." Daffy replied. He started to walk off towards Tweety and Aaooga's house, a birdhouse in the park in the centre of the town. When he arrived, he took out a piece of paper, a pen and a box. He wrote a note on the paper and put it on top of the box. Then he put the title deed, key and another note in the box. He then placed the box outside the birdhouse and tied a rope around it. The other end of he rope was tied to the birdhouse with one of Daffy's special knots.

"Heh, now only I can undo that knot. Good job Tweety and Aaooga are prepared. I told them I'd pack their present like this." Daffy said to himself. He then walked off back into the darkness and went home.

* * *

The next morning, Tweety woke up at 10:00. Aaooga was still asleep so Tweety was careful to avoid disturbing her. He walked into the kitchen of their house and pulled out a tray.

"I think I'll treat Aaooga." Tweety said quietly. He filled the kettle and pulled out two cups and two bowls. He filled the bowl with birdseed and waited for the kettle to boil. When it did, he made two cups of coffee and placed everything on the tray. He took the tray back to the bedroom and sat on his side of the bed holding the tray. Aaooga woke up soon after. She looked at Tweety, who smiled at her.

"Morning precious, I've made us some breakfast." Tweety greeted. Aaooga smiled with affection.

"Thank you Tweety." Aaooga replied. Tweety placed the tray so they could both reach the food and had their breakfast. When they had finished, Aaooga turned to Tweety.

"Any idea when Daffy's wedding present will arrive?" Aaooga asked.

"No idea. You can never tell with that duck." Tweety replied.

"But it is 10 days late." Aaooga said.

"I know he is. Hope it arrives soon." Tweety replied. They looked at the presents that everyone else had given them. Bugs, Lola and Jessica had given them a canary sized wide screen DVD, Foghorn Leghorn and Miss Prissy had given them some canary sized bowls. Just to name a few but the most memorable one so far was the present from Sylvester, who, after the incident at the mansion, had a huge change of heart and had decided not to chase them anymore. In fact, if he was in the area, he would help them if any cats attacked them. Sylvester had piled together a picture album of everyone when they were babies. Tweety attributes this to Sylvester's change of heart. He also made the recording of the wedding. Tweety picked up the photo album and they quickly scanned through the pictures.

"You and Sylvester were quite good friends back then." Aaooga commented.

"Yeah I know. It's good that we're friends again." Tweety replied.

"Any idea of what made him change?" Aaooga asked.

"I remember there was a time when we were trapped in a log cabin and the only food around was birdseed. I think he tried to go for me out of hunger and it eventually turned into a habit." Tweety replied. He then stepped out of bed.

"I'm going to check the mail." Tweety said.

"Ok, I'll be through in a minute." Aaooga replied. They kissed and Tweety went to the front door.

* * *

When Tweety got to the front door, he picked up a load of letters that were on the floor. There were a couple of bills and several happy wedding cards from people that hadn't been at the wedding. After picking these up, Tweety opened the door and saw the box that Daffy had left.

"Ohh, wonder what's in this box?" Tweety asked himself. He looked at the label. It read 'To Tweety and Aaooga, Hope you enjoy your marriage, however long it lasts. Sorry that this was late, From Daffy and Melissa'.

"Finally it's arrived." Tweety said with a sigh. He didn't notice Aaooga behind him.

"What has?" Aaooga asked. Tweety turned around and saw Aaooga standing in the hall.

"Daffy's late wedding present." Tweety replied. Aaooga walked up to him and looked at the box.

"Wonder what took so long." Aaooga said.

"When we see what's inside, we'll know." Tweety shouted. He then noticed the rope tied to the box.

"We need to cut this rope to open the box." Tweety said. Aaooga walked off and came back with a knife.

"I'll cut it." Aaooga said. She cut through the rope and the two opened the box. Tweety reached in and pulled out a note of apology, a key and the title deed for the mansion.

"Dear Tweety and Aaooga, I apologise that this present is late. I wanted to give a better present than Bugs so I arrange this gift in advance. On the eastern side of town you will find a mansion. The mansion has recently been completed after three months of construction. The title deed you hold is the deed to that mansion and the key is for the front door. Our present to you is the mansion. Use it however you please. We wish you the best for your days together. Daffy and Melissa Duck." The note read.

"Wow, those two sure went overboard." Tweety remarked. They took the note, key and the title deed inside. Once inside, they went into the living room and sat down on the couch. They both looked at the note and the title deed.

"Aaooga, are you getting a strange feeling about this gift?" Tweety asked.

"Why do you ask?" Aaooga asked.

"Because seeing this reminds me of that incident at the mansion." Tweety replied.

"You mean with Count Sleety?" Aaooga asked.

"Exactly." Tweet replied.

"Now that you say that, I do have bad memories of that place." Aaooga said.

"It's a nice gift I'll admit. What do you think?" Tweety asked.

"I say that as they went through so much trouble, we use it for something." Aaooga replied.

"Yeah, it's only fair." Tweety said.

"Any ideas on what we could use it for?" Aaooga asked.

"A mansion would be a great place to throw a party." Tweety replied.

"You mean we throw some kind of party there?" Aaooga asked.

"Yep, but what kind?" Tweety asked.

"I suppose a housewarming party, as it's effectively a new house." Aaooga replied.

"Good idea, who shall we invite?" Tweety asked.

"Let's invite everyone." Aaooga suggested.

"Ok, it'll be our biggest gathering since the space jam incident." Tweety replied.

"Shall we call them now or later?" Aaooga asked.

"I think we should have a bath first." Tweety replied.

* * *

At the new mansion, the rat that had snuck in was in the basement. The room was empty so there was a lot of space. The rat looked around the room. A sinister smile came across its face.

"Now, I can start again." The rat muttered. Its eyes glowed and in a flash, the basement was converted into a chamber that looked like it was to be used for voodoo ritual. The door to the room disappeared and was replaced by wall. Candles aligned the new room and gave it a haunted feeling. In the centre of the new room there was an altar decorated with gold feathers. The rat's eyes glowed again as it looked around the new room.

"Perfect, now all I have to do is wait." The rat said evilly to himself. It climbed on top of the altar. With another glow if its eyes, a vision of the front door of the mansion appeared in mid air. The rat stared at the image and just waited, continually staring the whole time, as if it was waiting for something.

* * *

Back at Tweety and Aaooga's house, Tweety and Aaooga were having a bath together. Since the incident three months ago, Aaooga had requested that the house be given a bathroom just for the two of them. The bathroom had a bath big enough for the two of them to share as well as the standard equipment you'd find in a bathroom. The bath was decorated with gold canaries on the side. The bathroom tiles were a mixture of gold and orange. Tweety and Aaooga were relaxing in the bath while talking about the party.

"When do you want this party?" Tweety asked.

"I'm still a little tired from our honeymoon so shall we have it tomorrow evening." Aaooga suggested.

"Ok, what time?" Tweety asked.

"It will be a big party so, say 6:00 to 12:00." Aaooga suggested.

"That might be a bad idea if Bugs and Lola brought their daughter along." Tweety replied.

"Oh, then 6:00 to 9:00." Aaooga suggested.

"That seems more suitable." Tweety replied.

"Now, who should we invite?" Aaooga asked.

"Perhaps we should think about who not to invite." Tweety suggested.

"There are some people you don't think should come?" Aaooga asked.

"Yep, and I have reasons for my thinking as well." Tweety replied.

"Well, who do you think shouldn't come?" Aaooga asked.

"If Bugs, Lola and Jessica will come, Elmer shouldn't as you know how those lot don't get along." Tweety said.

"True, they'll just be arguing all the time." Aaooga replied.

"I also say don't invite Taz as he could destroy the place." Tweety said.

"And he'll eat all the food." Aaooga added with a giggle. Tweety laughed.

"That's true, didn't think of that." Tweety replied.

"Anyone else?" Aaooga asked.

"If Penelope came, Inviting Pepe le Pew would be a bad idea." Tweety said.

"True, Sylvester would get angry and it would cause a disturbance." Aaooga replied. They kept discussing this for a few minutes and eventually had a list of people to invite.

"So, we invite Bugs and his family, Daffy and his family, Foghorn and Miss Prissy, Sylvester and Penelope, Plucky, Shirley, Buster and Babs." Tweety finally said.

"That's a good mixture." Aaooga remarked.

"Well, I'll give them a call in a minute." Tweety said.

"Ok." Aaooga replied. Tweety wrapped his arms around Aaooga.

"And hope nothing happens this time." Tweety said. Aaooga smiled and they kissed.

* * *

(A/N: Again, sorry if I haven't done much horror. The horror will come soon. Hope you like my choices of guests. Please read and review. No flames please.) 


	2. Locked in

REVIEW RESPONSE

Nightw2: Thanks for pointing out that I'd forgotten Porky and Petunia. I must admit, Porky isn't my favourite Looney Tune (no offence) and I just forgot about him. But you've given me an idea for those two. Glad you liked the prologue and how I reasoned out guests. I worked out who not to invite with logic.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Yep, Daffy wanted to better Bugs (as usual). Glad you liked Sly's change of heart. I may do a Fic on that at some point, depends on my mood. I wasn't really intending to leave out the other's children on the grounds that they'd get lonely. About those ghosts that possessed Sly and Penelope; that will be explained later. I left their identity out deliberately as a sort of hint at a sequel. And as for adding Granny, I thought that, considering what will happen in this story, including Granny wouldn't be wise. You'll see Tweety's reason for not inviting her in this chapter.

PurpleCobra247: Glad you like the story. Hope you read Canary mansion before you started reading this. If you have, I apologise for mentioning it. Glad you like the choice of guests; I worked hard on choosing them. I read your latest story and it certainly looks interesting. I'll keep an eye on it.

A friendly warning: At the advice of a friend of mine, who is also an author on this site, I'd like to report a flamer to add to your user-blocking list. His/Her name is anon-user (User ID 831108). My friend hopes that he'll eventually be blocked from reviewing any story on the site.

**Locked in**

When they got out of the bath, Tweety went to the phone in the lounge to call the guests while Aaooga sat on the couch in the middle of the room. In front of the couch was a small coffee table. The telephone was on a desk in the corner of the room. As he got to the phone, Aaooga thought of something.

"Tweety, I've just thought of some more people who we should invite." Aaooga said. Tweety turned around.

"Who?" Tweety asked.

"Granny, Porky and Petunia." Aaooga replied.

"Wasn't Granny having an operation tomorrow regarding her back?" Tweety asked.

"You're right, she wouldn't be fit enough." Aaooga replied.

"And if I remember correctly, Petunia had just given birth so Porky and Petunia will be too busy." Tweety added.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Aaooga muttered, slightly embarrassed.

"I forget about some things as well." Tweety said, walking over to Aaooga and putting his arm around her.

"Just hope everyone will be available." Aaooga muttered. Tweety picked up the phone.

"Who are you going to call first?" Aaooga asked.

"I think I'll call Sylvester." Tweety replied.

"Why Sylvester?" Aaooga asked.

"Because he'll remember that mansion incident as well so he'll be less willing, so we might as well get it over with first." Tweety replied.

"I remember my mother once told me that the best way to defeat a fear is to face it." Aaooga said. She sat down on the couch. Tweety thought for a moment.

"I'll mention that to him, but I don't know how he'll react." Tweety replied. He dialled Sylvester's number. To his surprise, Sylvester didn't answer it, Penelope did.

"Hello?" Penelope asked.

"Is that you Penelope?" Tweety asked.

"Oh, hi Tweety." Penelope replied.

"Is Sylvester there?" Tweety asked.

"He's just talking to his son at the moment. I'll go get him" Penelope replied. She went off and a few seconds later, Tweety heard Sylvester's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hi Tweety." Sylvester greeted.

"Hi Sylvester, how are you?" Tweety asked.

"Fine." Sylvester replied.

"What are you and Penelope doing tomorrow evening?" Tweety asked. Sylvester thought for a moment.

"We've got nothing planned." Sylvester replied.

"Good, me and Aaooga wanted to invite you to a party tomorrow from 6:00 to 9:00." Tweety said.

"Coo, where is this party?" Sylvester asked.

"Daffy gave us a mansion as a late wedding present…" Tweety began but Sylvester cut him off.

"Tweety, I still have nightmares about the last mansion I went into." Sylvester protested.

"So do I, but this mansion was freshly built." Tweety replied. Sylvester paused.

"You mean there's no vampire?" Sylvester asked.

"If there is, then Colonel Rimfire is a Canary lover." Tweety replied.

"Ok, we'll come." Sylvester said.

"Great, see you tomorrow." Tweety replied.

"See you then." Sylvester said as he hung up the phone.

* * *

"Well, is he coming?" Aaooga asked.

"Yep, they're coming." Tweety replied.

"Do you think they'll bring Sylvester Jr.?" Aaooga asked.

"Don't know, we'll have to wait and see." Tweety replied.

"So, who are you going to call now?" Aaooga asked.

"I think I'll give Foghorn a call." Tweety replied, dialling Foghorn's cell phone number. Foghorn was annoying Barnyard Dawg, as normal. He did his usual trick of smacking him with a plank of wood and then running just outside the rope limit so Barnyard nearly choked himself. Barnyard continually tried to reach Foghorn but couldn't. Before Foghorn could continue, his Cell phone went off.

"Hello, I say, Hello?" Foghorn answered.

"Foghorn, it's Tweety." Tweety replied.

"Why hello there Tweety." Foghorn greeted. Barnyard Dawg was still barking his head off, which was beginning to annoy Tweety.

"Foghorn, can you shut that dog up so I can talk to you?" Tweety asked.

"Sure thing. I'll quieten him down, a silence him that is" Foghorn replied. He picked up the plank of wood.

"AHHHHHH, SHUT UP!" Foghorn shouted, smashing Barnyard Dawg with the plank of wood. Barnyard Dawg fell to the floor unconscious. Foghorn returned his attention to his cell phone.

"Is that better?" Foghorn asked.

"Better." Tweety replied.

"Now, what, I say, what did you want?" Foghorn asked.

"What are you and miss Prissy doing tomorrow night?" Tweety asked.

"Nothing." Foghorn replied.

"Did you want to come round for a party?" Tweety asked.

"But your place, I say, your place is too small." Foghorn protested.

"Daffy gave us a mansion on the eastern side of town as a wedding present." Tweety replied.

"Wow, count us in." Foghorn exclaimed.

"Ok, it starts at 6:00." Tweety replied.

"See you, I say, see you then." Foghorn said. He hung up his cell phone. Tweety hung up and sat next to Aaooga.

* * *

"Who are you going to call next?" Aaooga asked.

"I think I'll give Bugs a call, then Daffy, then Buster and then Plucky." Tweety replied.

"Good job the party's tomorrow or we'll never have enough time to call everyone." Aaooga said. Tweety laughed in agreement, he'd been on the phone for at least an hour now and it was nearly lunchtime.

"Anyway, I'd better give Daffy a call now." Tweety said.

"Do you want a cup of coffee as I'll make one while you're on the phone." Aaooga offered.

"I'd love one, thank you." Tweety replied, kissing Aaooga on the cheek. Aaooga kissed him back.

"Ok, I'll make some coffee while you call Bugs." Aaooga said. She stepped off the couch and walked into the kitchen while Tweety went to the phone and dialled Bugs' house. To his surprise, Babs answered the phone.

"Hello, you've reached the Bunny residence." Babs answered jokingly.

"Hi Babs, it's Tweety." Tweety said.

"Hi Tweety." Babs replied.

"What were you and Buster doing at Bugs' house?" Tweety asked.

"Bugs invited us to play a few games with Jessica so she wouldn't get bored." Babs replied.

"What are her parents doing?" Tweety asked.

"They're on the computer looking at prices to go to Jamaica." Babs replied.

"Ok, I'd like to speak to them in a minute but while you're on the end, I'd like to ask you something." Tweety said.

"Fire away." Babs replied.

"Did you and Buster want to come to a party tomorrow night?" Tweety asked.

"I'd like to come, I'd better ask Buster though." Babs replied. She covered up the phone and motioned Buster to come over.

"Blue boy, want to go to a party tomorrow?" Babs asked.

"Why not, it'll be fun." Buster replied. Babs turned back to the phone.

"Sure, we'll come." Babs said.

"Ok." Tweety replied.

"Where and when?" Babs asked.

"Our mansion on the eastern side of town at 6:00." Tweety replied.

"Ok, shall I pass the phone on to Bugs?" Babs asked.

"Please do." Tweety replied.

"Ok." Babs said. She walked away from the phone and a few seconds later, Bugs spoke into the phone.

"Eh…what's up doc?" Bugs asked.

"Hi there Bugs, it's Tweety." Tweety greeted.

"Hi Tweety, what did you want?" Bugs asked.

"Me and Aaooga are having a party at a mansion on the eastern side of town." Tweety said.

"How did you two get a mansion?" Bugs asked.

"A late wedding present from Daffy." Tweety replied.

"Typical him." Bugs muttered.

"Anyway, we were wondering if you wanted to come." Tweety continued.

"Sure, what time?" Bugs asked.

"About 6:00." Tweety replied.

"Sure, we'll be there." Bugs said.

"Ok, see you then." Tweety said.

"See you tomorrow doc." Bugs replied, hanging up the phone.

* * *

Wow, that was unexpected." Tweety muttered. Aaooga walked in with two cups of coffee as he said this.

"What was unexpected?" Aaooga asked. Tweety looked at her.

"Oh, Buster and Babs were at Bugs' house when I rang." Tweety replied.

"Oh, anyway, here's your coffee." Aaooga said, giving Tweety a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, now I'd better ring Daffy." Tweety replied.

"You take a rest, I'll ring Daffy." Aaooga said.

"Are you sure?" Tweety asked.

"You've been on the phone for over an hour now. I think you should rest your voice box." Aaooga replied.

"If you say so I won't argue." Tweety said. He walked away from the phone and sat on the couch. Aaooga pickled up the phone and dialled Daffy's number. Melissa answered the phone.

"Hello?" Melissa asked.

"Hi Melissa, it's Aaooga here." Aaooga greeted.

"Hi there, did you find the present Daffy left you?" Melissa asked.

"Yes, and thank you for it." Aaooga asked.

"Anyway, what were you planning to do with that mansion?" Melissa asked.

"We were going to hold a party in it tomorrow night from 6:00 till 9:00." Aaooga replied. Melissa guessed what Aaooga was going to say next.

"Sure, we'd love to come to the party." Melissa said.

"Count us in as well." Came another voice.

"Who was that?" Aaooga asked.

"Oh, that was Shirley. She and Plucky are playing with Zach." Melissa replied.

"Well, saves me a phone call. I was going to ring them next." Aaooga said with a laugh.

"See you then." Melissa replied, hanging up the phone.

* * *

"Plucky and Shirley were there as well. They'll be coming as well." Aaooga said to Tweety.

"Well, I guess that's everyone, unless we can think of anyone else." Tweety replied.

"I certainly can't." Aaooga said.

"We need to buy some food for the party though." Tweety said.

"We can do that after lunch." Aaooga replied

"Ok, what do you think we'll need for the party?" Tweety asked.

"Obviously carrots for Bugs and his family." Aaooga said.

"And Buster and Babs." Tweety added.

"But what would everyone else like?" Aaooga asked.

"Sylvester and Penelope would appreciate some fish of some sort." Tweety replied.

"That's true. What else do you think we'll need?" Aaooga asked.

"I can't think of any special requirements other than Carrot juice for Jessica." Tweety replied.

"So just the normal stuff for a party," Aaooga said.

"Where do you think we'll store it all?" Tweety asked.

"Good point, maybe we'd better do it tomorrow instead." Aaooga replied.

"Yeah, so what do you want to do for the rest of today?" Tweety asked.

"Don't know. We could just go for a little fly around the town." Aaooga suggested.

* * *

(A/N: I won't go into the rest of the day or the shopping, as it's irrelevant)

* * *

The next evening at 6:00, everyone was at the front door of the mansion except Tweety, Aaooga, Sylvester and Penelope. The front door was fairly large and was decorated with flowers. It was coloured gold and had a red boarder around the edge. Daffy and Melissa had brought Zach, Foghorn and Miss Prissy had brought Egghead Jr. and Bugs and Lola had brought Jessica.

"Wow, this is some mansion." Bugs remarked.

"Do you like it?" Daffy asked.

"It's like, beautiful." Shirley replied.

"The biggest, I say, the biggest place I've seen." Foghorn added.

"Why yes." Miss Prissy said.

"Not to mention the prettiest." Buster added.

"But where are the new owners" Zach, Daffy and Melissa's adopted son, asked.

"Here they come." Lola replied. She pointed towards Tweety and Aaooga, with Sylvester, Penelope and Sylvester Jr. They were all carrying bags of shopping.

"Is that the food for the party?" Plucky asked.

"What else?" Sylvester asked sarcastically.

"Anyway, shouldn't the party get started?" Babs asked.

"It should, let's get inside." Tweety replied. He put down the shopping in his hands and pulled out the key to the mansion. After fiddling for a second, the door opened.

"Alright, now let's get prepared." Plucky exclaimed. Everyone went into the mansion and stood in awe at the main entrance. It was an exact replica of the bottom floor of the Titanic's grand staircase (A/N: What can I say, I'm intrigued by the Titanic.). There was a long table in the centre of the room.

"You certainly went for all the extras." Bugs remarked.

"Wow, pretty." Jessica added.

"I've seen this layout somewhere in a book before." Sylvester Jr. said.

"That's because it's a replica of the Titanic's grand staircase. It also doubles as a party room" Daffy replied.

"Just like you to go over the top." Zach remarked.

"Shall we get this party started or what?" Buster asked.

"I agree, I'm hungry." Penelope added.

"Firstly, let's move that table to the side." Melissa suggested. Everyone helped pick up the table and they moved it to the side.

* * *

In the basement of the mansion, the Rat was watching the scene through a mist. As it watched, its eyes gleamed evilly.

"Looks like I can get more victims than I originally thought." The rat said. It raised a paw and the mist vanished. The rat then turned to a large empty space. Another glow of its eyes and a hoard of zombies emerged from the floor, each one covered in rotting flesh. Their eyes glowed green and their mouth was fixed open, as if it was stuck.

"Now, I want you to spread yourselves around the house and capture anyone who gets too close to you. Then bring them back down here." The rat said. The zombies walked towards a false wall that opened when the rat raised its paw. When all the zombies were out, the rat raised its paw again and another mist appeared, showing everyone eating some food and generally having a good time. The rat looked with glee at its unsuspecting victims.

"Now to claim the first one." The rat said evilly. Back at the party, everyone was having fun, blissfully unaware of the danger at hand. Jessica was standing in a corner munching on a carrot and playing with a yo-yo. Bugs and Lola were dancing. Daffy and Melissa were eating some Tuna sandwiches. Zach was standing next to Egghead Jr. playing with a rubix cube. Egghead Jr. was playing with a chemistry set. Sylvester and Penelope were dancing next to Bugs and Lola. Sylvester Jr. was standing next to Foghorn Leghorn and Miss Prissy playing on a PSP. Foghorn Leghorn and Miss prissy were eating some chicken feed. Tweety and Aaooga were flying around the room doing a mid air dance. Buster, Babs, Plucky and Shirley were all playing spin the bottle. Buster span the bottle and it stopped pointing at Shirley. Suddenly, Shirley grabbed her head and gritted her teeth.

"Sorry Shirl, it's luck." Babs muttered.

"It's not that." Shirley replied, still gritting her teeth. Everyone notice Shirley's behaviour and came over.

"Are you ok Shirley?" Bugs asked with concern.

"I can sense a powerful presence." Shirley replied. When she said this, there was a sudden thump, making everyone jump.

"What was that?" Daffy asked. Foghorn went to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"I think the door's stuck." Foghorn said. Tweety and Aaooga grabbed hold of each other.

"I'm getting a bad sense of Déjà vu here." Tweety said.

"You're not the only one." Sylvester replied, who was holding on to Penelope. Suddenly, there was a thunder strike and the lights went out.

"Uh, oh. The lights have gone." Plucky moaned. There was a muffled sound and then silence.

"What was that?" Daffy asked.

"I don't know." Lola replied. The lights suddenly came back on.

"Is everyone ok?" Tweety asked.

"I say we do a headcount." Sylvester suggested.

"Good idea." Melissa replied. Miss Prissy did a count of everyone around.

"17." Miss Prissy finally said.

"We're one short." Penelope said. Foghorn then realised who was missing.

"Hey Bugs, where your, I say, where your daughter?" Foghorn asked. Everyone gasped and looked at where Jessica was standing. Foghorn was right; Jessica had gone.

(A/N: Now the horror will pick up. There might be a delay before the next update as I'm going to lose access to a Pc for a couple of days. What happened to Jessica? You'll have to wait and find out. For now, read and review.)


	3. Vanishings

REVIEW RESPONSE

PurpleCobra247: I intended to make the ending creepy as sort of preparation for the story. Glad you like it. I'll try and make it creepier as it goes on so I'll be relying on reviewers to know how well I did.

Nightw2: Exchanges between characters seem my strong point. I do think about them as much as I can. If I have any more updating delay's I'll let you know.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: As a certain little black duck would say, 'Pronoun trouble', sorry, couldn't resist. Anyway, apology accepted. It's an easy mistake to make, especially when you're in a rush. I do it sometimes as well so you're not alone. I know what you mean about the villains underestimating the kids. A friend of mine once said "It's either the cute small ones with puppy dog eyes or the really old guys with walking sticks that kick the crap out of you." On the subject of the guest list, I left out Wile E coyote because he had come after Bugs in the past but it is mostly a favourites thing (no offence).

Once again, sorry for the delay. On top of loosing access to a Pc, I also had a severe hayfever attack. I'm still not completely better but I'll try as hard as I can to update. There's a small bit of tragedy in this chapter as well as some horror.

**Vanishings**

Everyone was staring at the space where Jessica had been standing. They noticed her yo-yo on the floor but there was no sign as to where she had gone. Lola fell to her knees and started crying. Bugs knelt beside her and put his arm around her.

"Come on, she probably wondered off when the lights went out." Daffy suggested. This did nothing to help Lola.

"Doc, Jess isn't like that. She has never wandered off very far from us." Bugs said sternly.

"Are you saying someone took her away?" Babs asked. Bugs turned solemn.

"I hate to admit it, but that's the most likely thing that's happened." Bugs replied.

"Who'd want to take her?" Lola managed to ask in between her tears.

"Someone who snuck into the mansion before we arrived." Shirley replied.

"Darn sneaks." Buster muttered.

"Shirley, can you sense Jessica's life force?" Tweety asked.

"All I can sense is evil." Shirley replied.

"That isn't good." Sylvester moaned.

"We've got to find Jess before anything happens to her." Bugs said. His usual calm face was starting to weaken.

"So why don't we go looking for her? A searching that is." Foghorn asked.

"Foghorn's right, we're not going to accomplish anything by just standing around." Tweety added. Bugs and Lola climbed to their feet. Lola wiped away her tears and turned serious.

"Come on, let's split up and find her!" Lola shouted.

"Just, how are we going to split up?" Daffy asked.

"I think we'd all rather go with out partners." Buster said.

"As long as we find Jessica, I don't care how we split up." Lola shouted.

"Ok, let's search this mansion until we find her." Aaooga said. Everyone went with their partners and children to different parts of the mansion in a hunt for Jessica.

* * *

The rat in the basement had seen the incident from the viewing mist. Keeping it active, it looked away and towards the wall. It's face showed a look of anger.

"Great, there's a psychic among them. That can only mean trouble" The rat muttered in annoyance. It turned again to face an opening and raised it's paw. Another zombie rose up from the ground. This one was different. It was that of a bear. There was still some fur on the skin but most of it was rotting flesh. It was holding a small skeleton.

"Bring me the skeleton." The rat instructed. The zombie bear came to the altar and placed the skeleton next to the rat. The skeleton was that of a small bird. The rat then pointed towards the mist in the air.

"See that small female duck, capture her and bring her here." The rat ordered. The zombie roared and went through a secret passage and up to the surface. The rat turned it's attention to the skeleton next to it.

"Not much longer now." The rat said evilly.

* * *

Plucky and Shirley had made their way into a long hallway in the mansion. There were doors on each side of the corridor and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The floor was covered in a rich golden carpet with red canary shapes. Plucky looked at all the doors and moaned.

"Jessica could be in anyone of these doors." Plucky said in despair.

"We have to search everywhere." Shirley replied. She walked over to a door on the right hand side and grabbed the doorknob.

"I'll check the doors on the right, you check the doors on the left." Shirley instructed.

"Why can't you just sense Jessica's life?" Plucky asked.

"I'm trying, but I can't sense her at all. All I sense is a dark force." Shirley replied.

"Which means…" Plucky began.

"Don't think like that!" Shirley snapped, realising what he was going to say.

"Sorry." Plucky said. Shirley returned to face the door.

"This is what I get for dating a mind reader." Plucky muttered to himself. Shirley learned what he said and just laughed quietly.

"If we weren't dating I would've zapped him." Shirley muttered. She opened the door in front of her and looked inside. It was seemingly empty, but Shirley could sense another presence that she couldn't recognise. There was no life but there was will. Shirley began to sweat, fearing the dark presence.

"I know your there, whatever you are." Shirley said nervously. She cautiously walked into the room and turned on the light. The room was completely empty, not even a carpet on the floor. Shirley turned around and walked back to the doorway. Plucky was looking at her.

"Are you ok? You sounded scared." Plucky asked.

"I thought there was something else in that room besides me." Shirley replied. As she said this, a zombie bear appeared behind her, causing Plucky to tremble.

"Shirley! Behind you!" Plucky shouted. Shirley spun around and saw the zombie behind her. Before she could act, it grabbed her and dragged her back into the room. As the zombie entered the room , the light in the room turned off. Plucky ran into the room and turned the light back on. There was no sign of the bear or Shirley.

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga were in the kitchen of the mansion. It was of a very modern design with all the modern utilities you'd find. Like most of the house, the kitchen was gold with canary shapes on the wall. The kitchen was completely stocked with cooking utensils, cutlery etc. It was mostly impressive but Daffy had forgotten one detail.

"All this stuff is too big for us to use." Tweety muttered.

"Otherwise, it's a nice kitchen." Aaooga added.

"Jessica isn't anywhere obvious here." Tweety said.

"We'd better be sure." Aaooga replied. They flew around the room opening all the cupboards. After a few minutes of searching they were satisfied that they'd searched the room thoroughly enough.

"Well, she's not in here." Tweety said.

"Hope someone finds her." Aaooga added.

"Where shall we search now?" Tweety asked.

"Don't know." Aaooga replied. A mist then filled the room.

"I'm getting that déjà vu feeling again." Tweety muttered.

"Why would this place be haunted when it's only just been built?" Aaooga asked.

"I can only think of the possibility that the ground itself is haunted." Tweety replied. The mist then took on the form of a canary. It was a canary that Tweety recognised and was shocked to see.

"Trina?" Tweety asked.

"Who?" Aaooga asked back. The ghost just nodded and spelt out…

'I, T, S, G, O, O, D, T, O, S, E, E, Y, O, U, T, W, E, E, T, Y!'

"Do you know this canary?" Aaooga asked.

"She's my ex." Tweety replied.

"Your ex?" Aaooga asked.

"She was my girlfriend for a couple of months during the two year span when I was a wild canary." Tweety replied.

"What happened?" Aaooga asked. Tweety turned mournful.

"She was killed in a tragic storm." Tweety replied.

* * *

_Flashback_

Tweety and Trina were sitting in a bird nest that they'd built together. The bird nest was on an apple tree on the edge of the forest. It was a cloudy night and the two were tired after a difficult day avoiding cats. The two were looking up at the sky, Trina resting her head on Tweety. It was the middle of spring

"Shame about all the clouds otherwise this would be a pretty romantic night." Tweety said.

"Perhaps tomorrow will be better." Trina said reassuringly.

"Hope so." Tweety replied, putting his arm around Trina. The clouds were still gathering and it began to rain. The wind also began to pick up speed.

"Luckily the leaves are sheltering the nest." Tweety said.

"I said I had expert judgement didn't I?" Trina asked jokingly. Tweety yawned.

"Well, I think we might as well get some sleep." Tweety said. Trina looked at him.

"Ok, I think I'll get some sleep too." Trina replied, yawning as well. They leaned closer and were about to kiss when a lightning bolt came crashing down.

"Yikes, I don't think we'll be getting some sleep anytime soon." Tweety remarked. Another lightning bolt came down and hit the tree. The tree caught fire and began to fall.

"Let's get out of here!" Trina shouted. They flew away from the nest when a branch fell off the tree and Landed on Trina's back. The branch was heavy enough to knock her to the ground and pin her there. Tweety looked in horror and flew down to help her. He picked up Trina's hand and carefully pulled her out from under the branch. Her body was badly burned and her back had been cut open. Tweety carried her into a nearby hollow log. Luckily the log was empty.

"Trina!" Tweety said in panic.

"Tweety, are you ok?" Trina asked.

"What about you?" Tweety asked.

"I…don't think I'll last…much longer." Trina gasped.

"Trina, please don't die!" Tweety begged. Trina slowly put her hand on Tweety's face.

"Tweety, please…live on…without me." Trina said. Tears slowly trickled down Tweety's face.

"Trina, I…" Tweety began but Trina cut him off.

"I…want what's…best for you." Trina said. Tweety started crying.

"What can I do without you?" Tweety asked. His eyes were flooding tears.

"You'll find…someone else…I'm…certain Goodbye…my…love." Trina replied. She gave a light cough and then fell motionless. Her face turned white and her chest stopped moving. Tweety checked her hand and found no pulse. He then realised that Trina was truly dead. He knelt down and cried through the rest of the night.

_End flashback_

* * *

At the end of the flashback, Tweety broke down and started crying again. Aaooga went up to him and put her arm around him.

"Tweety, I know your pain. A similar thing happened to me before." Aaooga said reassuringly. Tweety looked at her.

"Really?" Tweety asked. He was still sobbing.

"Yes, but I'll tell you another time. We have more important issues." Aaooga replied. Tweety was able to stop crying.

"You're right, we need to find Jessica." Tweety said. They looked back towards Trina's ghost.

"Do you know where Jessica went?" Tweety asked. The ghost shook her head.

"Ok, what were you doing here anyway?" Tweety asked. Trina spelt out…

'I, D, O, N, T, K, N, O, W, A, N, E, N, E, R ,G, Y, B, R, O, U, G, H, T, M, E, H, E, R ,E!' Her ghost then disappeared.

"What do we do now?" Aaooga asked..

"We continue our search for Jessica." Tweety replied.

* * *

Sylvester, Penelope and Sylvester Jr. had found their way to a large rectangular room. It was decorated like all the others. It had a long table in the centre and empty bookshelves along the edge.

"An empty library" Sylvester Jr. remarked.

"Obviously Jessica isn't in here." Sylvester said.

"I hope she's ok." Penelope added.

"If her parents are anything to go by, she'll be fine." Sylvester reassured. Sylvester Jr. spotted a rat in the corner.

"Let's see if I can catch that mouse before father." Sylvester Jr. said to himself, not being able to tell the difference between a mouse or a rat. He ran after the rat and pounced on it's tail. The rat turned around and snarled.

"Why is this mouse so vicious?" Sylvester Jr. asked himself. He picked up the rat and began to walk back to Sylvester. The rat then bit Sylvester Jr. on the arm, causing him to scream in pain. Sylvester and Penelope turned and saw the rat attacking Sylvester Jr. The rat was now running up Sylvester Jr's arm and to his throat.

"Get off my son!" Sylvester shouted. He reached his son in time to see the rat bite Sylvester Jr. in the back of the neck. Sylvester reached for the rat but a rotting arm reached out and grabbed Sylvester's hand. Sylvester jr. fell unconscious to the floor and Sylvester started struggling with the arm that had grabbed him. Penelope ran up but was grabbed by the legs by another arm. They both struggled but were eventually pulled through the wall. They were then able to see their captors better, two human zombies.

"Eep." Sylvester mumbled. Penelope screamed and started struggling. She was then grabbed by some more zombies so she couldn't escape. The two were dragged deeper into the mansion. Sylvester Jr. remained unconscious but was eventually found by a small rabbit.

(A/N: Phew, another chapter done. I actually found it hard to get some inspiration for this chapter. I had to re-read the first story. Anyway, who found Sly jr. You'll have to wait and see. Read and review for now.)


	4. Toon hunt

­­­­­REVIEW RESPONSE

Nightw2: Yep, mistaking mice for other creatures runs in Sly's family. The flashback idea came to me when I was spending the weekend with my Dad's. Trina's ghost will make another appearance later in the story. Glad you found it eerie.

PurpleCobra247: Well, there are only two small rabbits around so you'll have a 50/50 chance of being correct. You'll find out who the rabbit is in this chapter. I learnt in school what makes a good ghost story so I'm implementing that knowledge. Glad you like it.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: I didn't know that about the name Trina, weird coincidence eh? I was thinking of names for Tweety's ex and Trina was the first that came to mind. Psychics are always the most dangerous so that's why I had Shirley the first target. I've got a pretty good idea for the order in which the other toons will disappear but thanks for the idea, it will all happen in this chapter. You'll just have to read on. About your review of 'Looney Tunes Global Trip', my M rated stories run on a different timeline to my others so they won't interact like my others do. I also doubt I'll be finishing it anytime soon as I have no ideas for it at the moment.

**Toon hunt**

The rabbit that had arrived in the library walked up to the unconscious Sylvester Jr. It was Jessica. She put her hand on Sylvester Jr. and shook him. At the same time, she noticed the bite marks on his arm and neck, which made her sweat nervously. Sylvester Jr. soon woke up.

"Are you ok?" Jessica asked. Sylvester Jr. looked at her.

"More like are you ok? What happened to you when the lights went out?" Sylvester Jr. asked.

"I'm not sure. All I remember is being grabbed by something and being dragged off." Jessica replied.

"Did you see your abductor?" Sylvester Jr. asked.

"Yes, it looked human but had no skin at all. It was disgusting." Jessica replied. She then turned sorrowful.

"And similar looking creatures took your father and Penelope." Jessica added. Sylvester Jr. began to panic.

"Oh no, we have to find them!" Sylvester Jr. shouted. Jessica clamped his mouth shut.

"There may be more of those creatures around, do you want them to find us?" Jessica asked. Sylvester Jr. quietened down.

"You're right. What should we do?" Sylvester Jr. asked.

"Find my parents and explain what's happened." Jessica replied.

"One thing, how did you escape from that creature?" Sylvester Jr. asked.

"It wasn't holding on tightly enough and it dropped me and I ran before it realised I was missing." Jessica replied.

"Where did it take you?" Sylvester Jr. asked.

"I'm not sure. All I saw was a long passage. I don't know what was at the end the creature was heading for." Jessica replied.

"There may be something with this mansion." Sylvester Jr. muttered.

"We won't solve it here, let's find my parents." Jessica said.

"You're right, let's go." Sylvester Jr. replied. They left the room and went to find Bugs and Lola.

* * *

Foghorn Leghorn, Miss Prissy and Egghead Jr. were in the basement near the secret entrance to the rat's hideout. The area they were in was completely empty. Foghorn looked around with disgust. 

"Well, I say, well coming here was a waste of time." Foghorn remarked.

"We had to check anyway." Miss Prissy said sternly. Egghead Jr. was walking around the wall until he came across a section of wall that was very slightly different from the rest of the wall. He looked at it continually examining it. The wall was very slightly lighter shading than the rest of the wall. Egghead Jr. pulled out his bag of marbles and took out the largest one in the bag. He then took out a piece of paper and started scribbling formulae and numbers. Foghorn saw him take out the marble and came over to him.

"Son, this is no time to be playing with marbles." Foghorn said right Behind Egghead Jr, who just ignored Foghorn.

"Boys lost, I say, boys lost his marbles." Foghorn remarked. He turned his head back to Egghead Jr.

"That was a joke son, don't you, I say, don't you get it? I made it funny and you're not laughing." Foghorn said in self-amusement. Egghead Jr. continued to ignore Foghorn and finished scribbling. He threw the marble as hard as he could at the very top of the wall. As soon as the marble hit the wall, a secret door opened, revealing what looked like a voodoo ritual chamber.

"How, I say, how did you do that?" Foghorn asked. Egghead Jr. just showed Foghorn the numbers and formulae that he'd scribbled out. Foghorn took the piece of paper and looked at it.

"I have absolutely no idea what all this means." Foghorn muttered.

"What is this place?" Miss Prissy asked. Everyone looked into the room. Candles aligned the edge of the room. In the centre was an altar with the rat standing on. The rat was looking at the now open entrance.

"Who dares intrude?" The rat shouted, terrifying everyone.

"Did that rat just talk?" Miss Prissy asked, now trembling.

"Identify yourselves!" The rat shouted. Everyone was too scared to answer but Egghead Jr. stepped forward out of curiosity.

"Son, what are you doing?" Foghorn shouted. Egghead observed the chamber, the rat and the mist above it. He also saw several crucifixes in the corner. The rat just stared at Egghead Jr.

"Those who do not fear me are either very brave or very stupid. Which are you?" The rat asked. Egghead just looked at the rat. He was scared but didn't say anything. The rat then assumed he was very brave and smiled evilly.

"Fine then, I will give you a reason to fear me." The rat shouted. It raised its paw and everyone was surrounded by zombies.

Uh oh." Foghorn muttered.

* * *

Buster and Babs were in the attic of the mansion. Like a lot of the other rooms, it was practically empty. The room was at the very top of the mansion. There were no windows so the light in the room was on constantly. The room had obviously been freshly built as sawdust from the wooden beams was still scattered around the room. 

"This place is kinda creepy without anything in it." Buster remarked.

"Scared?" Babs asked sarcastically.

"More concerned about Jessica actually." Buster replied. Babs sighed.

"I know, she's not very strong after all." Babs said.

"I'm also creped out about what Shirley sensed earlier." Buster added. They were interrupted by the sounds of footsteps moving at high speed.

"Someone's coming." Buster said.

"Thank you Dr. Obvious." Babs replied sarcastically. The footsteps were getting louder. They then heard a voice shouting out.

"SHIRLEY!" The voice was shouting.

"That sounds like Plucky." Buster remarked. As he said this, Plucky ran into the room and straight into Buster. They both fell to the floor and started rolling. Buster grabbed Plucky be the shoulders and shook him violently.

"Will you can't down!" Buster shouted.

"How can I? A zombie bear took Shirley from me?" Plucky asked in a panic. Babs gasped.

"Why are there zombies in a freshly built house?" Babs asked.

"Who cares? I need to find Shirley!" Plucky shouted. Buster slapped him in the face, knocking his beak off.

"Will you calm down? We'll help you find Shirley." Buster said sternly. Plucky picked up his beak and put it back on his face.

"Now, where were you when she was taken?" Babs asked.

"Downstairs, in a corridor." Plucky replied.

"Let's go there and search." Buster said boldly. They went to the door but were blocked by a zombie.

"Is this the zombie that took Shirley?" Buster asked.

"No, that was a bear." Plucky replied. The zombie reached down for them but they all jumped out of the way. They retreated to the back of the room, sweating with fear.

"Any ideas?" Babs asked. Before anyone could answer, a panel opened behind them and they were all grabbed by slimy hands. Everyone screamed in terror before being dragged off into the dark.

* * *

Bugs and Lola were in another room near the top of the mansion. While it was empty, Bugs suspected it to be a bedroom because of the shape of the room and the positioning of the light switch and the window. Lola was trying to hold back her tears of sadness because of Jessica's disappearance. 

"Lola, try to cheer up, we'll find Jessica, I'm sure of it." Bugs said reassuringly.

"Well, she's obviously not in this room." Lola replied. She was upset and angry at the same time. She knelt to the floor and began banging the floor with her fist.

"Lola, destroying the floor won't help Jessica." Bugs said, putting a hand on Lola's shoulder.

"I know, I can't help myself." Lola replied in frustration. Bugs knelt down and embraced her.

"Come on, let's try somewhere else." Bugs suggested.

"Where?" Lola asked.

"We'll search the whole house until we find her." Bugs replied. Lola stood up slowly.

"I hope we find her soon." Lola said. In frustration, she banged a nearby wall with her fist, opening a secret panel.

"Did Daffy design the house like this?" Bugs asked.

"Bugs, I get the feeling that Jessica will be at the end of this passage." Lola said.

"Well, your hunches turn out to be right a lot of the time, shall we follow it?" Bugs asked.

"I say we follow it." Lola replied.

"Why's it here anyway?" Bugs asked.

"Don't know, don't care. Let's find Jessica." Lola replied. They entered the passage and began following it.

* * *

Daffy, Melissa and Zach were in the garden of the mansion. The garden was planted with a variety of flowers and had a pond in the centre. The pond was full of aquatic life of all varieties. There was also a sand pit in the corner of the garden and a birdhouse in the centre. 

"Sheesh, no sign of Jessica here." Daffy muttered.

"She has to be in this mansion somewhere." Melissa added.

"I can tell she didn't dig out as there are no burrow holes." Zach said. Daffy and Melissa walked into the sand pit to try and get a look at the roof. Daffy pulled out a pair of binoculars and scanned the roof.

"Any sign of her?" Melissa asked.

"Nope, none at all." Daffy replied.

"Where could she be?" Melissa asked.

"Don't know, she could be anywhere in that mansion." Daffy replied. They both felt something moving a their feet.

"Daffy, are you touching my feet?" Melissa asked

"No I'm not. Why are you touching mine?" Daffy asked.

"Hey, I'm not touching your feet." Melissa protested.

"Then what is?" Daffy asked. Before Melissa could make a suggestion, their legs were grabbed and they were pulled through the sand. Zach turned round and saw that Daffy and Melissa were gone.

"Daffy? Melissa?" Zach asked. He went to the sandbox and felt through. The floor was solid and Daffy and Melissa were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh my god." Zach shouted. He ran back inside and ran straight into Jessica, knocking her to the floor.

"Zach, can you get off me." Jessica said in irritation.

"Jessica, you're ok?" Zach asked, climbing off her.

"I'm fine, now what's with you?" Jessica asked.

"Daffy and Melissa have disappeared." Zach replied.

"Great, we need to find some adults fast." Sylvester Jr. muttered.

"Come on, let's find my parents!" Jessica snapped.

"OK!" Everyone else replied. They went back into the mansion to find Bugs and Lola.

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga were back in the main entrance waiting for everyone else. They had been waiting for a few minutes but there was no sign of anyone. 

"Where is everyone?" Tweety asked.

"I hope they're alright." Aaooga added.

"If they don't get here soon, we'll have to look for them." Tweety said. They then heard footsteps coming towards them.

"I hope those are friends." Aaooga muttered. They turned to where the footsteps were coming from and saw Jessica, ach and Sylvester Jr.

"Jessica! You're ok!" Tweety shouted.

"But, where's everyone else?" Aaooga asked.

"They've disappeared." Zach and Sylvester Jr. replied simultaneously.

"Everyone?" Tweety asked.

"I know my father and Penelope have." Sylvester Jr. replied.

"Same with Daffy and Melissa." Zach added.

"Were they taken by weird creatures?" Jessica. asked.

"No, they disappeared in a sandbox." Zach replied.

"Why did you ask about creatures?" Tweety asked.

"Because strange creatures tookSylvester and Penelope." Jessica replied.

"Describe them." Aaooga said.

"Human, no skin, and very disgusting." Jessica replied. Tweety and Aaooga gasped.

"Zombies." Tweety said.

"What?" The children asked.

"How can we put this?" Aaooga asked herself. Jessica glanced at a nearby mirror and saw something that horrified her.

"Are you ok?" Zach asked.

"Sylvester Jr, where's your reflection?" Jessica asked.

(A/N: Ohhh, now it gets tense. Hope you're all enjoying this. Please tell me how I'm doing.)


	5. An old enemy

REVIEW RESPONSE

PurpleCobra247: Yep, Lola is desperate, mind you who wouldn't be? I'd feel anxious if my child disappeared. Glad it's getting to your interest. I'm making it tense as possible, glad you like it.

Rock Raider: I'm getting Timesplitters Future Perfect soon so I'll have a look to see what you mean. I'll be keeping you in suspense about the safety about everyone. It will be like the first Canary mansion as I re-read it for ideas.

Nightw2: Glad you like it. I'll be updating all my stories faster nowas I'm finished at college now.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: A simple mistype. I meant to say strange creatures took Sylvester and Penelope'. Remember Sly Jr. was unconscious when Sly and Penelope were taken so he didn't see and Jessica had to break the news to him. Thanks for pointing that out. It should be corrected now. I'll try and use some of the toon's abilities but that will probably be later. And what you said about the kids and the smallest toons, they the only hope now.

**An old enemy**

Bugs and Lola were walking slowly down the passageway that they'd found. The passage was alligned with candles along the wall to light the way. The passage didn't have an end in sight and all the while, Lola was gettting more and more anxious.

"I hope Jessica is alright." Lola said.

"Lo, she'll be ok, I just know it." Bugs replied.

"How sure are you?" Lola asked.

"Very sure" Bugs replied. Lola sighed.

"I can't get rid of a bad feeling though." Lola said.

"I know, we'll find her." Bugs replied. He then saw a small figure in the distance. It was that of a rabbit but they couldn't see the colouring. Lola's eyes filled with tears when she saw the rabbit.

"JESSICA!" Lola shouted. She ran up to the rabbit, picked it up and pulled it into a hug. To her surprise, the rabbit began struggling.

"I'm not Jessica, put me down!" The rabbit said sternly. Lola looked at who she'd picked up, it was Babs.

"Oops, sorry Babs." Lola said bashfully. She put Babs on he floor abd Babs dusted herself off.

"What's with you?" Babs asked.

"I'm worried about my daughter." Lola replied, starting to cry.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Bugs asked.

"Getting away from a monster." Babs replied.

"A monster?" Bugs asked.

"A zombie to be more precise." Babs replied. Bugs gasped. Lola stopped sobbing and looked at Babs.

"There are zombies here?" Lola asked.

"Yep, and they have a cult leader." Babs replied. Bugs and Lola sat down.

"What exactly happened?" Bugs asiked. Babs sighed and sat down as well.

"Here's what happened…" Babs began.

* * *

_Flashback_

The zombie held Buster, Babs and Plucky tightly and carried them down a long passageway alligned with candles. At the end of the passage was a secret door that lead to a hidden chamber. There was al altar in the centre. A rat was standing on the altar. It turned towards the zombie carrying Buster, Babs and Plucky.and smiled.

"More prisioners, drop them." The rat said. The zombie dropped the three on the floor. They all had another look around and saw everyone that had been captured tied to crucifixes. There were 10 empty ones.

"I guess three of those are for us." Plucky said nervously. He then saw Shirley tied to a crucifix that was different to the others. The one Shirley was tied to was coloured gold and had charms engraved nito the design.

"SHIRLEY!" Plucky shouted. E jumped to his feet and ran towards her. Shirley's expression changed.

"Plucky, keep back!" Shirley shouted, but too late. Plucky ran ino a force field and was electrocuted. Thew force threw him back into a wall, making Shirley scream. Buster and Babs ran up to Plucky, he was still alive and was just conscious.

"What happened?" Plucky asked.

"Listen, there's a force field in front of us, you can't reach us." Shirley said. Zombies then surrounded Buster, Babs and Plucky.

"Now for the next step in my plan." The rat shouted. It raised its hand and a mist surrounded Shirley. She then screamed in agony as she felt some of her psychic energy being drained.

"SHIRLEY!" Plucky shouted. Shirley fell unconscious as the mist left her with half of her psychic energy. The mist then went over to the skeleton that was next to the rat, reconstructing the body. The rat then fell unconscious as mist flowed from the rat to the newly recreated body. The canary then woke up, noe alive.

"It's great to be back in my own body." The canary said evilly. Sylvester and Penelope recognised the canary.

"Count Sleety?" Penelope asked in terror. Sweat was runnig down her body.

"I see you remember me." Sleety replied evilly. He flew up ot Sylvester and Penelope.

"What do you want?" Sylvester asked.

"Why, revenge of course." Sleety replied. Buster and Babs looked at the newly reincarnated vampire in horror.

"Who is that?" Buster asked. Sylvester and Penelope heard them from a distance.

"A vampire!" Sylvester shouted at them. Everyone gulped.

"One of you, find Tweety!" Penelope shouted.

"Not yet, grab them!" Sleety ordered his zombies. The zombies surrounded Buster, Babs and Plucky. Shirley regained conscious and saw what was happening.

"PLUCKY NO!" Shirley shouted.

"Babsy, go and find Tweety!" Buster said sternly.

"What will you do?" Babs asked. Buster did a spin change into a swordsman outfit.

"I'll distract them." Buster replied.

"What if you don't live?" Babs asked.

"GO!" Buster shouted. The zombies closed in on them. Reluctantly, Babs squeeazed through a gap in the zombies and ran upo to an open passage, which had been opened by Sleety's ressurection. A zombie began to follow but Sleety stopped it. Babs could hhear Sleety talking to it from the passage.

"Let her go, someone needs to bring Tweety to me." Sleety instructed. After hearing this, Babs resumed running.

_End Flashback_

* * *

"…And that's when you guys found me." Babs finished. Bugs and Lola exchanged shocked expressions at what Babs had just told them. 

"And there was no sign of Jessica?" Lola asked.

"Nope." Babs replied, shaking her head.

"Which means she's somewhere in this mansion still." Bugs reasoned.

"But where?" Lola asked.

"Maybe Tweety and Aaooga have found her." Bugs suggested.

"If you're going to find them, find Tweety and tell them what has happened." Babs said.

"But what will you do?" Lola asked. Babs did a spin change into Van Helmsing attire.

"I shall delay the vampire until Tweety arrives." Babs replied.

"That's reckless!" Bugs said.

"The one I love is there, I won't let him die." Babs replied.

"Ok, just be careful." Lola said. Babs ran back down the passage.

"Well, we might as well head to the main entrance." Bugs suggested.

"Why there?" Lola asked.

"Because that's where we're most likely to find Tweety." Bugs replied.

"Ok." Lola said. They retracedtheir steps out of the passage and started heading back to the main entrance.

* * *

Back at the main entrance, everyone was looking at the mirror in the hall in horror. Sylvester Jr. had lost his shadow, which meant only one thing. Aaooga bravely approached him. 

"Slyvester Jr. can you open your mouth for a second? "" Aaooga asked.

"Why?" Sylvester Jr. asked.

"I need to check something." Aaooga replied.

"What do you need to check?" Sylvester Jr. asked. Jessica slapped him.

"Stop being awkward and do as she says." Jessica snapped.

"Ok, fine!" Syolvester Jr. replied. He opened his mouth and Aaooga was horrified at what she saw. She retreated and went back to Tweety.

"What, is my breath thart bad?" Sylvester Jr. asked. Aaooga shook her head.

"It's not your breath." Aaooga said.

"Then what is it?" Sylvester Jr. asked. Jessica went up to him, forced his mouth open and had a look for herself. She saw two long fangs in his mouth. She shut his mouth and retreated.

"What's wrong Jessica, you look nervous." Sylvester Jr. asked.

"Have you ever heard of vampires?" Jessica asked nervously.

"Yeah, my father said he saw one once." Sylvester Jr. replied.

"Well, you're a vampire." Jessica said nervously. Sylvester Jr. looked offended.

"Are you playing jokes on me?" Sylvester Jr. asked.

"If you don't believe me, feel inside your mouth." Jessidca snapped.

"Fine, I will!" Sylvester Jr. snapped back. He put his hand in his mouth and felt the fangs for himself. He began to sweat.

"Any idea how this could happen?" Tweety asked. Jessica then came to a realisation.

"That rat that attacked you…it must have been a vampire." Jessica said.

"Rat? That was a mouse!" Sylvester Jr. portested.

"Rat!" Jessica replied

"Mouse!" Sylvester Jr. snapped.

"Rat!" Jessica replied.

"Mouse" Sylvester Jr. snapped.

"Rat!" Jessica replied.

"Mouse" Sylvester Jr. snapped.

"Rat!" Jessica replied.

"Mouse" Sylvester Jr. snapped. Aaooga had heard enough and used her wolf howl to halt the argument. Jessicaa and Sylvester Jr. looked at her.

"We can argue about that later. Right now, we need to find a way of changing you back." Aaooga said sternly. Zach then heard footsteps.

"Guys, someone's coming." Zach said. Everyone looked at where he was pointing.

"Hope it isn't another zombie." Jessica added.

"If ti is, we'll fight it off together." Tweety said. They saw two figures approach.

* * *

Everyone waslooking at the two figures that were approaching them. Eventually, the light allowed everyone to see who the two figures were, bugs and Lola. When jessica saw them, her heart began racing. She immediately ran up to them. 

"MUM, DAD!" Jessica shouted as she ran up to them.

"It's Jessica." Bugs said in shock. Lola began crying tears of joy.

"Jessica, you're ok!" Lola shouted. Jessica ran up to her and they hugged each other.

"We were worried about you, what happened?" Bugs asked. Jessica wasn't listening as she was too busy hugging her mother.

"What happened to you?" Lola asked. Jessica looked up at her.

"When the lights went out, I was grabbed by a zombie. It dropped me and I ran before it came back." Jessica replied. Tweety and Aaooga came over, followed by Zach and Sylvester Jr.

"Hey guys, glad you found us." Tweety greeted.

"But we have a bit of an issue over here." Aaooga added.

"How bad can it be?" Bugs asked.

"Very." Tweety replied.

"Well, we have some bad news as well." Lola said.

"What is it about?" Aaooga asked.

"It's about everyone else." Bugs replied.

"They're being held hostage." Lola added.

"By who?" Tweety asked. Bugs and Lola looked at each other. They didn't want to say who was behind all of this but they had to.

"By someone you know." Bugs replied.

"Count Sleety I think." Lola added. Tweety and Aaooga gasped.

"WHAT!" Tweety shouted.

"I thought he was dead." Aaooga added.

"Apparently, he resurrected himself." Bugs replied.

"How do you know this?" Tweety asked.

"Babs was able to escape from him and she told us what happened." Lola replied. They then tole Tweety and Aaooga the story Babs had told them.

"Babs is trying to save everyong by herself?" Tweety asked.

"Yep." Lola replied.

"How brave." Aaooga commented.

"Now what's the bad news you have for us?" Bugs asked.

"It's about Sylvester's son." Tweety replied.

"What's happened to Sly Jr?" Bugs asked. Tweety and Aaooga looked ate ach other, they didn't want to say either.

"He's a vampire." Aaooga finally said. Lola gasped while Bugs groaned.

"Great, we've got too many issues to worry about at once." Bugs said.

"What do we do?" Lola asked.

"I say we find this vampire and kill him, then we can figure out what to do with Sly Jr." Bugs suggested.

"But where do we go?" Tweety asked.

"There are some secret passages that will lead us to the vampire." Bugs replied.

"But what about the kids?" Lola asked.

"Well, Sly Jr. will have to come with us if we're gonna turn him back." Bugs said.

"And the others?" Lola asked.

"We may need their help, but it will be dangerous fo rthem." Tweety said.

"Why don't we ask them?" Aaooga suggested.

"Well, I'm coming as well. I want to help my friends." Jessica said.

"I want to help Daffy and Melissa, they've cared for me for so long, I won't let them die." Zach added.

"Wow, we've got a brave bunch of youngsters." Bugs remarked.

"But how are we going to get to the others?" Lola asked.

"Wha do you mean?" Tweety asked.

"Well, Babs said something about a force field." Lola replied.

"Leave that to me." Bugs said. He did a spin change and looked like a zombie. Lola smiled and did the same.

"I get it, we look liike we've been captured by zombies." Tweety said.

"Yep, and Sleety will let us to the captives." Bugs replied.

"Ok, Let's go." Jessica said. Bugs and Lola picked up everyone and they started walking towards where there was a secret passage.

(A/N: Well, I'm now finished at college (jumps for joy) so I shall be updating like wild fire. Read and review for now.)


	6. Vampire hunt 2

REVIEW RESPONSE

Rock Raider: I now have Timesplitters Future Perfect as well. I see what you mean by this story (and it's prequel) being similar to the mansion of madness level. The zombies with guns was just freaky. As for your idea, I'll think about it but I do agree that they both have goofy senses of humor. You'll have to wait and see how Sly reacts to what's happened to his son.

Nightw2: Yep, now that I've finished college I can write every day that I'm free. Glad I'm making the story spooky enough. Writing a good horror story isn't as easy as you'd think as there's a fine dividing line between being believably scary and the absurdly over the top scary. They key is getting close to the line without crossing into unbelievable.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Glad you liked the spin changes. I liked your suggestions for Babs' vampire fighting identity. I'll use one of them, thanks for the idea. I never saw Busters' Indiana Jones impression, a swordfighter was the first thing I thought of. And about Shirley, she's still a threat but Sleety used her power to revive himself, wait and see. Glad you like the Sly Jr./Jessica interaction.

PurpleCobra247: Yep, Lola and Jessica are back together but trouble is only beginning. Yep, Sly Jr. being a vampire is horrific but wait until you read this chapter, it will provide a bit of hope. I'll try and make Bugs and Lola as zombies interesting.

**Vampire hunt 2**

In Sleety's lair, the zombies had completely overwhelmed Buster, but they had suffered heavy casulties as well. Buster had been able to kill at least 50 zombiees before the remaining 10 pinned him to the floor. Buster and Plucky were now tied to crucifixes with the others. Sleety came over to them and looked at then, but at Buster in particular.

"I must admit, you put up a good fight." Sleety commented. Buster glared at him.

"What do you neeed us for anyway?" Buster asked.

"You'll be bodies for my minions, except for that lady duck." Sleety replied, pointing to Shirley.

"What do you want me for?" Shirley asked.

"Can't you read his mind?" Plucky asked.

"That force field blocks my power. I can't mind read thorugh it." Shirley replied.

"To answer your question, your power will be needed. You will be kept alive and I will drain your power when necessary." Sleety said.

"You DEMON!" Shirley shouted.

"Vampire." Sleety corrected.

"Whatever." Shirley muttered.

"But I shall refrain from dominating any of you until Tweety arrives, I want him to say his last goodbye, plus there are still some people that are free." Sleety said.

"So that's your game." A voice from another side of the room said. Sleety turned and saw Babs in the Van Helmsing disguise.

"BABS!" Buster shouted. Babs looked at Buster and winked.

"So, you're back." Sleety said evilly.

"Call me, Babs Helmsing, vampire killer." Babs replied.

"Vampire killer, how amusing." Sleety said. Babs pulled into a fighting pose.

"I dno't fear you, time to die." Babs shouted. Sleety laughed.

"Let's see you make it past my zombies." Sleety said. He raised his hand and zombies started approaching Babs.

"I just need to stall until Tweety arrives." Babs thought to herself. She then began to fight the zombies.

* * *

Bugs and Lola, disguised as zombies, had taken everyone else to the secret passageway where they had met Babs. Bugs was holding Zach, Sylvester Jr and Tweety while Lola was carrying Jessica and Aaooga. Along the way, Bugs decided to learn more about Sleety.

"So, who exactly is Sleety?" Bugs asked.

"He's a vampire that used to live in that old derelict mansion on the other side of town." Tweety replied.

"How long was he there for?" Bugs asked.

"I'm not sure, more than 1000 years I think." Tweety replied.

"Anything else you can say about him?" Bugs asked.

"Yes, this sounds strange, but he's a relative of mine." Tweety replied. Bugs gasped.

"How is he related to you?" Bugs asked.

"He was my great, great, great, great grandfather." Tweety replied.

"Wow, that's a pretty weak relationship." Bugs commented Everyone had heard the conversation.

"That relationship saved Tweety's life effectively." Aaooga added.

"How?" Lola asked.

"It's too long a story, we don't have the time to explain." Aaooga replied.

"Are we there yet?" Sylvester Jr. asked.

"That brings back a few memories." Tweety remarked, remembering the argument he had with Sylvester in the past.

"But this time, he's the vampire." Aaooga added.

"Not yet and I don't know how much fartherr this passage goes on for." Bugs replied.

"We past the point where we met Babs a few minutes ago, and I estimate that that was the halfway point." Lola said.

"So?" Zach asked.

"So I think we're nearly there." Lola replied. After a few minutes walking, they heard the sounds of fighting coming from further down the passage.

"We must be juts about there." Bugs said.

"That must be Babs." Lola added. Suddenly, the sounds of the fighting just stopped.

"All of a sudden, I'm worried." Tweety remarked.

"Ok, you guys know the plan." Bugs whispered. Everyone nodded.

"Let's do this." Lola added.

* * *

In Sleety's hidden chamber, Babs was kneeling on the floor. She had defeated all the zombies ubt was completely exhausted from fighting. She had no energy left to battle Sleety. She kneeled on the floor breathing heavily as Sleety came over to her.

"For a girl, you fight well." Sleety commented.

"Just…wait until I get my breath back." Babs said as best as she could, giving Sleety a cold glare. Sleety just laughed.

"You are no match for me. The only person that can defeat me is that cursed Tweety." Sleety replied.

"Why only him?" Babs asked. Sleety edged closer to her.

"Because he can't be turned into a vampire." Sleety replied.

"Why can't he?" Babs asked.

"Because he was already a vampire but was then turned back to normal." Sleety replied.

"I guess that grants an immunity like diseases." Babs thought to herself.

"But I do have a way to deal with him though." Sleety added. He raised his hand and a mist formed above him.

"Is that a ghost? Babs asked.

"Yes, a ghost I brought here to possess Tweety when he arrived.

"Like those ghost that possessed me and Penelope?" Sylvester asked.

"Yes, those were both malevolent spirits that I brought to this side, pawns if you will." Sleety replied. When he said this, Bugs and Lola, disguised as zombies, came in carrying Tweety, Aaooga, Sylvester Jr. Jessica and Zach. Sleety looked at the group with glee.

* * *

"Oh no." Babs muttered.

"Well well, I never expeected you two to be captured by one of my servents." Sleety said evilly.

"How did you ressurect yourself?" Tweety asked. He knew the answer, he was just stalling fpor time.

"Simple, I drained energy from your little psychic." Sleety replied, pointing to Shirley.

"You monster!" Jessica shouted.

"You should be grateful, I had intended tto use the life force of your fianceé for my ressurection." Sleety replied, pointing to Aaooga and looking at Tweety.

"Wife!" Aaooga corrected.

"Whatever." Sleety muttered.

"How did you survive last time?" Tweety asked.

"I possessed a rat and was able to keep myself alive in that body." Sleety replied.

"And how did you know we would come here?" Aaooga asked.

"I learned of this mansion and decided to make a second base here. I actually planned on luring you two here." Sleety replied.

"You didn't know we were coming here anyway?" Tweety asked.

"Not really." Sleety replied.

"You do realise that there are two of our group still free don't you?" Sylvester Jr. asked. Sleety looked at him.

"Why, you're the cat that picked me up when I was looking for Tweety." Sleety said. Sylvester heard this from a distance.

"You turned my only son into a vampire?" Sylvester asked.

"I suspect he's only a half-vampire." Penelope said.

"Why do you think that?" Sylvester asked.

"Because Sleety bit him in a possessed body." Penelope replied. Sylvester glared at Sleety.

"When I get out of this, I shall eat you, vampire or not!" Sylvester shouted.

"Thst's if you get out." Sleety replied. He then turned back to Bugs and Lola, not recognizing them through their Zombie disguises.

* * *

"Tie everyone to a crucifix behind my force field." Sleety ordered. Bugs and Lola pretended to obey and walked to where the crucifixes were standing.

"I'd better let them in." Sleety muttered. He raised his hand and there was a flash as the force field disappeared.

"Just what I've been waiting for." Bugs muttered to himself. He altered his course so as to walk past Shirley. As he walked past, Tweety looked at her and winked, pointing at Bugs.

"What?" Shirley asked herself. Taking the hint, she tried mind-reading the 'zombie' and discovered that it was Bugs. She prevented herself from shouting as to keep them covered.

"Shirley, can you attack Sleety with your power?" Bugs delibrately thought so Shirley could read the message.

"Now that the force field is gone, I can try." Shirley thought to herself. She focused her mind and, despite the slight supression made by the charms on the crucifix she was tied ot, she was able to create a bolt of energy. Without a second thought, she fired it at Sleety. The energy bolt found its mark and Knocked Sleety to the floor. Bugs and Lola took this opportunity to drop everyone they were acrrying and start untieing everyone, untieing Shirley first. When sleety looked up and saw Bugs and Lola freeing the captives, he was furious. After all, Bugs and Lola were still in their zombie disguises.

* * *

"Why are you disobeying me?" Sleety asked. Bugs and Lola l;ooked at each other, giggled and spin-changed back into their normal attire.

"We were never obeying you doc." Bugs replied.

"But I am surprised you were fooled." Lola added.

"What a maroon." Bugs muttered. Sleety was now very angry.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" Sleety shouted. He was then hit by another energy bolt from Shirley.

"Like, give up." Shirley said. Sleety turned and glared at her.

"You fool, only a silver weapon can defeat me, and there's no silver around." Sleety replied evilly. He then created an energy bolt of his own and fired it at Shirley. Shirle was knocked to the floor and was dazed.

"How did he do that?" Tweety asked.

"When I used Shirley's power to revive myself, I gained this ability." Sleety replied.

"Then why can't you mind-read?" Tweety replied.

"This was the only ability I gained from her." Sleety replied, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"You do realise that you are outnumbered." Daffy said.

"I'd say you're the ones who are outnumbered." Sleety replied evilly. He raised his hand and a bunch of fresh zombies appeared from the ground.

"Uh oh." Sylvester muttered.

"Does anyone, I say, does anyone have any ideas?" Foghorn asked. Everyone shook their heads, except Egghead Jr. He instead walked over to the golden crucifix that Shirley was tied to and set up his chemistry set.

"What is that boy doing?" Foghorn asked.

"Do you think he's going to try and turn gold into silver?" Jessica asked. Aaooga went up to egghead Jr.

"Is that what you're doing?" Aaooga asked. Egghead Jr. nodded and started mixing chemicals.

"That will take forever." Melissa moaned.

"We'll just have to keep the old count busy until he's ready." Tweety replied, flying full pelt at Sleety. Sleety just smiled.

"Hand to hand combat, seems enjoyable." Sleety said to himself. Tweety lunged at Sleety and knocked him to the floor. Sleety quickly rolled over and had Tweety pinned.

"You think you can defeat me in a fist fight?" Sleety asked evilly.

"NO!" Aaooga shouted. She tried to fly to Tweety's aid but a zombie blocked her. Sleety raised his hand and vines then sprouted out of the ground and tied Tweety to the floor.

"Since I can't turn you into a vampire again, I'll just have to do the next best thing." Sleety said evilly. With Tweety completely pinned, he flew up to the swirling mis in the air.

"Is that a ghost?" Jessica asked.

"I believe so." Bugs replied.

"What does he plan to do?" Lola asked.

"When I have possessed Tweety, I shall call other spirits and they will take over all of your bodies, then I shall take control of the town, and eventually, the world!" Sleety shouted.

"That wasn't what you wanted before." Tweety said.

"I know, now I have much bigger ambittions." Sleety replied

"Why do villians always explain their plan before they try and dispose of the hero?" Sylvester asked.

"I dunno." Daffy replied.

"Maybe their contract tells them they have to." Sylvester Jr. suggested. Jessica slapped him at that remark.

"That is absurd." Jessica said.

"Just a suggestion." Sylvester Jrr. Muttered.

"You vampires have no brains." Jessica muttered.

"Ohh, don't get stroppy.." Sylvester Jr. taunted.

"Why are you two arguing? We're being attacked by zombies if you haven't noticed!" Zach shouted.

"You're right, we have to do something." Jessica replied.

"I don't know who this spirit belongs to, it will be interesting to find out." Sleety said evilly while looking at the spirit.

"You see that canary down there, I want you to possess him!" Sleety ordered.

"Uh oh." Tweety muttered. He looked up at Sleety, who was grinning evilly. All Tweety could do was close his eyes and await the possession.

(A/N: Whew, two more chapters. Sorry about the contract joke but I could not resist. Anyway, I think there weill be only two more chapters after this one. Read and review for now, and feel free to figure out the cliffhanger)


	7. The Ultimate Power

REVIEW RESPONSE

Rock Raider: I like that kind of attitude. It probably wasn't hard to guess the identity of the spirit as only one appeared. On a different note, sorry I took so long to read your Animaniacs fic.

PurpleCobra247: The thing about Sleety is that he doesn't really have any morals. Being a vampire, he's heartless, as are most criminals. Think the Joker from Batman. As for the possession, keep reading, you might be surprised. Then again, you might have guessed if you re-read the story, the others have.

Nightw2: Glad the scene was intense enough. That 'Contract requirement' joke just came to me while I was typing up the chapter. Sleety is avoiding all the over the top death traps is because stealing the obdy won't work so well if the body is already dead so he needed everyone alive, plus he's sick enough to wait for Tweety so he can kill them in front of him.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: I guessed that you'd guess that. Don't' worry about your computer troubles, I have them as well. I'll think about your other spin change suggestions although in my opinion, I don't think Batduck would be a good idea. As for Egghead the alchemist, I was well aware of the procedure of turning gold into silver, having read Harry Potter and the Philosiphers' stone as well, and he's the only person intelligent enough to do it (He's smarter than Wile E coyote in many respects as he doesn't order from ACME). I like how you compare Sly Jr, Jessica and Zach to Buster, Babs and Plucky. I can see the resemblance in their friendship.

**The ultimate power**

Everyone was looking in horror in the air at the spirit that Sleety had ordered to possess Tweety. Sleeyt was smiling with glee looking at Tweety, who had closed his eyes and was waiting for the possession. Everyone watched for a few minutes, except those who were fighting the Zombies and Egghead, who was desprately mixing chemicals together with his chemistry set. Must of them were looking at the spirit, who was not moving despite Sleety's order. Sleety realised this and turned to the spirit.

"Are you death? I SAID POSSESS TWEETY!" Sleety shouted. Tweety opened his eyes, wondering what was going on. He then saw that the spirit was not moving at all.

"What's going, I say, what's going on?" Foghorn asked.

"Any ideas?" Plucky asked, looking at Shirley. Shirley looked at the spirit for a minute and then realised what was happening.

"That spirit doesn't want to harm Tweety." Shirley said. Sleety didn't hear this and was getting angrier.

"WHY AREN'T YOU OBEYING ME!" Sleety shouted.

"Why isn't the spirit obeying Sleety?" Bugs asked.

"Whoever it is, he or she cares for Tweety." Shirley replied.

"Trina." Aaooga muttered. Sleety was now glaring at the spirit.

"WHY ARE YOU BETRAYING ME?" Sleety asked. He left himself open for a fraction of a second, which was all Shirley needed to hit him with an energy bolt. Sleety was knocked to the floorbut quickly recovered. However, Sylvester was given enough time to force his way past the zombies and cut the vines holding Tweety down.

"There you go." Sylvester said. Tweety lookked at him and smiled.

"Thanks Sylvester." Tweety replied. The spirit in the air then took on Trina's form. Tweety saw this and smiled.

"She still cares about me." Tweety muttered. Trina's ghost flew towards the ceiling of the chamber. Sleety looked over and glared at Tweety.

"Since my attempt at possession failed, I'll just have to kill you." Sleety said evilly. He charged at Tweety at full speed. Tweety jumped out of the way and started flying. Sleety looked up and glared at him.

"Sylvester, help distract the zombies. You need to protect Egghead Jr." Tweety ordered.

"Right." Sylvester replied, running back into the fray to battle the zombies. Tweety flew towareds the ceiling, with Sleety in pursuit.

"You heard him, let's get these zombies." Buster added, spin changing into his swordsman attire.

"I'm with you." Babs replied, spin changing to look like Buffy, the vampire slayer.

"Who are you meant to be?" Sylvester Jr. asked.

"Call me Babsy the vampire slayer." Babs replied. Aaooga then took to the air.

"Where are you going?" Penelope asked.

"To help my husband." Aaooag replied, flying towards Tweety.

"Well, good luck." Daffy said.

"Just keep those zombies away from Egghead." Aaooga replied.

"What can I do? I'm only a child." Zach complained. Jessica went up to him.

"Zach, if we ever want to get out, we have to fight the zombies, even if we aren't very strong." Jessica said.

"Wow, we have a strong willed daughter." Bugs muttered. Shirley was getting impatient.

"Is everyone finished with the chatter yet?" Shirley asked, zapping one of the zombies. To her surprise, the bolt was strong enough to disintergrate the zombie.

"Wow, I didn't realise I was THAT strong." Shirley remarked.

* * *

Egghead Jr. was still mixing potions with his chemistry set. He created a strong acid from his potions, which he used to cut out a fragment of stone from the floor. He picked up the stone and then scribbled down a long series of calculations on several pieces of paper. The notes were titled "Philosiphers' stone". Foghorn, who was right in front of Egghead, glanced over at the notes. He picked up one of the papers and looked at it.

"Hmm, wonder what a Philosiphers' stone is." Foghorn muttered to himself, putting the paper back down. Turning around, he came face to face with a zombie. He looked offended and began lecturing the zombie.

"You not coming closer." Foghorn declared. "Back in my day, we left people, I say, we left people alone if they were working. I was brought up right. If my daddy said leave me alone, I left him alone. No constant interrupting from me, nosiree." He continued to lecture the zombie, who was now swaying from side to side," Look at me when I'm talking to you," Foghorn scolded the zombie, "Why people today can't ignore workers is beyond me. You sir, have got a tremendous, I say, tremendous ammount of gall to interrupt some delicate work like this guy's doing. Like I said, it never happened back in my day." He pushed the zombie as he was lecturing it. The zombie then fell backwards and the impact knocked its head off. "Humph, lecturing that boy was like a broken pencil, no point to it." Foghorn muttered at the headless zombie. Egghead Jr. ignored this commotion and continued working with his chemicals.

"Boy, any idea howmuch longer you'll need?" Foghorn asked. Egghead Jr. looked at him and shool his head.

"Are you anywhere near done yet?" Foghorn asked. Egghead shook his head again.

"This is going to be a long evening." Foghorn muttered.

* * *

Tweety was in a aerial battle with Sleety. Tweety and Sleety flew into each other and exchanged punches then retreated. Both of them were getting worn out, sut Sleety had a nasty glint in his eye.

"You fight well Tweety." Sleety commented.

"I won't let you dominate the planet I love." Tweety scolded.

"Such brave words from a mortal." Sleety remarked. Tweety looked anxious.

"Does that mean you've been holding back?" Tweety asked.

"Of course it does." Sleety replied. As he said this, he created an energy bolt and fired it at Tweety. The bolt hit him in the chest and sent him plummeting to the ground.

"NO!" Aaooga shouted. She was able to catch Tweety before he hit the ground. Tweety was still conscious but badly wounded. Sleety smiled and came down.

"Aaooga, I'll live, don't worry." Tweety reassured his wife.

"Not so, one more energy bolt will finish you off for good." Sleety said. He prepared another energy bolt and held it out.

"Any last words before I kill you for good?" Sleety asked evilly, unaware that Jessica had escaped from the fray and was watching in terror. Tweety saw Jessica and smiled to himself.

"Yeah, I do, but not for you." Tweety replied. He then turned his head towards Aaooga.

"Aaooga, I'm sorry I have to say goodbye to you so soon after our marriage. I have no strength left to fight." Tweety said. Aaooga nearly started crying.

"What should I do?" Aaooga asked. Tweety motioned her to come closer. She did so and Tweety whispered into her ear.

"Play along, I'm just stalling for time." Tweety whispered.

"Ok." Aaooga whispered back.

"Aaooga, I know you'll find someone else, no matter how long it will take." Tweety said. Aaooga sucessfully feigned crying.

"Why can't I die with you?" Aaooga asked.

"Because I want you to carry out my last request." Tweety replied.

"Which is?" Aaooga asked.

"To make sure Sleety is stopped. Tweety replied. Aaooga collapsed on to Tweety's chest. While this was going on, Jessica was creeping up behing Sleety.

"Have you made your piece yet?" Sleety asked. Aaooga got off Tweety while feigning tears.

"Yes." Tweety replied.

"Then it's time to…" Sleety began before being tackled by Jessica. The energy bolt he had created dissipated and Sleety was pinned to the floor.

"Time for you to die?" Jessica asked. Sleety glared at her.

"How can something so young be so irritating?" Sleety asked. Tweety was able to stand up with Sleety still pinned.

"Thanks Jessica." Tweety said.

"No problem." Jessica replied. Her concentration dropped and Sleety was able to fire an energy bolt at her. She was knocked back and badly hurt.

"You meddler." Sleety said. He turned back to Tweety.

"Now where were we?" Sleety asked evilly.

"Go, I don't have the strength to fly." Tweety said to Aaooga.

"But what about you?" Aaooga asked. Before Tweety could answer, Sleety fired an energy bolt at both of them. However, the bolt was interecpted by a fast moving mist, which turned out to be Trina.

* * *

"Trina?" Tweety asked. Trina was shaken by the attack but, because she was already a ghost, she was unharmed.

"Ghosts are vulnerable to energy attacks?" Aaooga asked.

"Seems so." Tweety replied.

"What is going on? Why is this ghost which I brought here disobeying me?" Sleety asked.

"Because this is the ghost of my ex, and she still loves me." Tweety replied. Sleety glared at him.

"What!" Sleety shouted.

"You heard him, although she's dead, she still loves Tweety and doesn't want him to lose his life to you." Aaooga replied

"You could say that she has unfinished business." Tweety added.

"DAMM! LOVE GETS IN MY WAY AGAIN!" Sleety shouted. He was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Love defeats him?" Lola asked.

"I don't get it." Plucky replied. He was then suddenly pinned by a zombie.

"PLUCKY!" Shirley shouted. She fired an energy bolt at the zombie that was pinning him. To her surprise, this one was more powerful than anything that she had ever used, creating a blast of light that disintergrated all of the zombies.

"Wow, you can do that?" Melissa asked. Shirley was contemplating something in her mind.

"I now know what the ultimate power is." Shirley said.

"The ultimate power?" Bugs asked.

"It's said to be something more powerful than any type of magic and has the power to defeat anything." Shilrey replied.

"And you now know what it is?" Sylvester Jr. asked.

"Yes…love." Shirley replied. Zach then noticed something about Sylvester Jr.

"Sylvester Jr, open your mouth again." Zachh said.

"Erm, ok." Sylvester Jr. replied. He opened his mouth and Zach had a look inside. He was both shocked and happy about what he saw.

"You fangs are gone." Zach said. Sylvester Jr. put his hand in his mouth and felt around. Indeed, he had no fangs.

"This means I'm no longer a vampire!" Sylvester Jr. shouted. Everyone then turned to Egghead Jr. He was now holding a red stonethat was giving off a warm glow.

"What's that?" Daffy asked.

"I think that's…a Philosiphers' stone." Shirley replied.

"You made that?" Bugs asked. Egghead nodded.

"Now we can create silver." Shirley said excitedly. Egghead held up a fragent of silver shapped like a dagger.

"He's way ahead of you." Zach chuckled. Jessica then came over, seemingly unharmed by what Sleety had done to her.

* * *

"What's all the excitement about?" Jessica asked.

"We can now defeat Sleety." Bugs replied. Jessica looked at the silver dagger that Egghead Jr. had created. She quickly grabbed the dagger by the hilt.

"Where are you going?" Buster asked.

"To give this to Tweety." Jewssica replied. She ran past Sleety, whoo had been blinded by the flash of light, and went up to Tweety and Aaooga.

"Egghead did his job." Aaooga said. Jessica gave the dagger to Tweety.

"Tweety, it's down to you now." Jessica said. Tweety took the dagger.

"Thank you, now to end it." Tweety replied, taking the dagger. He then went over to Sleety, who had just regained his eyesight. Tweety hit him on the head with the hilt of the dagger and knocked him to the floor. Tweety then sttood on Sleety's arms and pointed the dagger to his face.

"Not again, why can I not defeat love?" Sleety replied.

"Because love is the ultimate power." Tweety replied. With that, he thrust the dagger into Sleety's head and kept it there until he died.

"Finally." Jessica said in relief.

"I don't think it's over." Shirley said, pointing to the body. A mist was coming out of it. It took the form of Sleety's ghost.

"It's not over yet, I'll just take a body." Sleety shouted. He then flew into Jessica's head.

"NO!" Lola shouted.

* * *

Everyone was now staring in terror at Jessica. She was on her knees ohlding her head and screaming in pain.

"Uh oh, Sleety's trying to possess Jessica." Tweety said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Lola asked.

"Not really, if the possession suceeds, we're doomed." Aaooga replied. They watched as Jessica struggled with her own head. Inside her mind, Jessica was fighting a mental battle against the vampire who was desprately trying to take a hold of Jessica's body.

"Grr, this is harder than I thought. How can a child have such strong will?" Sleety asked himself as he tried to possess Jessica. Jessica was feeling unbearable agony in her head. She felt like she was going to explode but she dared not to give up. She had so many thing on her mind. Her family, her friends, her secret crush on Zach and memories of everything Sleety had done all gave her the will to keep control of her body. Eventually, to everyone's amazement and relief, Sleety was forced out of Jessica, who then fell to the floor.

"GRR! She's too strong!" Sleety scolded.

"Jessica beat him?" Bugs asked in amazement.

"Love has defeated me again." Sleety muttered.

"What does that mean?" Aaooga asked. Before Sleety couuld reply, he felt unbearable agony in his own head. Everyone looked around and saw Shirley holding her arms out and sweating heavily.

"What are you doing?" Plucky asked.

"I'm trying to send him to the void!" Shirley replied, still focusing on Sleety's ghost. Sleety was struggling but he didn't have love on his side. Shirley was powered by her lovew with Plucky and she eventually suceeded in opening a hole into the void.

"CURSE YOU ALL! WHEN YOU COME HERE I SHALL DESTROY ALL OF YOU!" Sleety shouted as he was sucked into the hole. As soon as he was gone, Shrley closed the opening. Sylvester went over to Sleety's lifeless body and picked it up.

"And to make sure you don't come back." Sylvester sais. Everyone around him nodded and Sylvester then ate Sleeyt's corpse.

"It's finally over." Tweety said with a huge sigh of relief.

(A/N: Whew, what a long chapter, Hope you enjoyed it. Only one more chapter to go. I was tempted to leave you with a cliffhanger but I decided not to because I didn't want to have any fight scenes in the final chapter. Anyways, please read and review.)


	8. A final goodbye

REVIEW RESPONSE

Rock Raider: Sleety's body wasn't rotting when Sly ate it so I doubt he will get a stomach ache for it. He may feel funny afterwards though, he's just eaten a dead vampire. Trina will make one more appearance in this chapter but a ressurection will be too difficult. Her body isn't present for a start.

PurpleCobra247: Jessica's strong will comes mostly from her parents but also from all the love inside her. It's safe to say that Sleety completely underestimated her. Also, I did that as a way to boost her will for the FoxFang stories. But still, it shows children shouldn't be underestimated.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Yep, the irony of it all. But Sly was really making sure that Sleety would not come back by destroying the body. Better safe than sorry. Glad you liked Foghorn Leghorn and the zombie. I must adnit, I laughed myself when I thought that up. I'll have to find those stories you mentioned but yes, Wile E and Calamity are often too inpatient to make stuff themselves, especially when they're after Roadrunner/Little Bleeper. And thanks for the Babsy the vampire slayer idea. I'm not surprised that Babs is referred to as Babsy, that's what I call her.

Nightw2: And happy 4th July to you. I'm sad that this story has to end, I've enjoyed writing it. I'm glad you enjoyed reading it.

**A final goodbye**

Count Sleety had now been defeated for good. Now everyone was looking at Jessica, who was lying on the floor in the centre of the room. Everyone was amazed at how she had been able to force Sleety out of her mind, but she was unconscious from the effort. The first to walk over to her was Lola. Shee picked up her daughter and held her tightly.

"Jessica, are you ok?" Lola asked. She began to cry. A tear drop landed on Jessica's cheeck. She regained conscious at that point. Jessica looked up at her crying mother. Everyone else then came over.

"Mum, you don't have to cry, I'm ok." Jessica said quietly. Lola looked down at her daughter. Jessica looked back at her and smiled.

"Jessica, I'm so relieved you're ok." Lola replied, hugging her daughter even tighter.

"What happened to you?" Daffy asked.

"When Sleety entered my head, I felt an evil force trying to take over my mind. I felt my head was going to explode." Jessica replied.

"But you still forced him out." Melissa said.

"Jessica, you just foiled a possession attempt from a vampire." Sylvester complemented. Jessica smiled.

"Yep, but I don't know how I did it." Jessica replied.

"We're glad you're ok." Tweety said.

"But what happened to Sleety?" Jessica asked.

"I sealed him away into the void, he won't be coming back." Shirley replied. Plucky then suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"Shilrey, I never knew you were so pwerful." Bugs complimented.

"My love for Plucky increased my power. I said that love was the ultimate power remember." Shirley replied before pulling Plucky into a passionate kiss.

"I guess Shilrey's right." Buster commented.

"You said it blue boy." Babs replied pulling him closer. Buster smiled at her. Jessica looked up and saw that Trina's ghost was still hanging around.

* * *

"Um, why is there a ghost still here?" Jessica asked, pointing to Trina's gohst.

"That must be Trina." Tweety replied.

"I think she wants something." Aaooga added. Shieley pulled out of the kiss she was in and looked at Trina's ghost. After a second or so, she turned to Aaooga.

"She wants to say one final goodbye to Tweety." Shirley said.

"Wow, she must have something to say." Bugs remarked.

"Does she need my body to do that?" Aaooga asked.

"Yes, she wants to burrow your body to say one last goodbye before she disappears." Shirley remarked.

"That is what you wanted right?" Aaooga asked, looking at Trina's ghost. The ghost nodded.

"It's your choice Aaooga, what do you want to do?" Tweety asked. Aaooga sat down for a minute and had a think.

"Well, do you want to talk to her for a bit?" Aaooga asked.

"Well, I would like to say goodbye before she does disappear, but it's up to you." Tweety replied. Aaooga put her hand on Tweety's shoulder.

"Tweety, I'm going to let her do it." Aaooga said. Tweety was surprised ubt he smiled and kidsed her on the cheek.

"If that's what you want." Tweety replied.

"It is, she is your ex and it would be fair for her to say goodbye properly." Aaooga said. She turned to Trina's ghost.

"Trina, you have my permission. Take as long as you need." Aaooga said. Trina's ghos then flew into her but before Aaooga lost control of her body, she heard a voice in her head, which she assumed to be Trina.

"Thank you for letting me do this. I won't take long." Trina said to her. After a few seconds, Trina had taken control of Aaooga's body.

* * *

"Is that you Trina?" Tweety asked.

"Yes Tweety, I want to say goodbye before I disappear." Trina replied.

"Trina, if we find your body, we may be able to ressurect you." Tweety said.

"No Tweety, you are married now and I am happy for you. I don't want to ruin your new life with my presence" Trina replied.

"Are you sure?" Tweety asked.

"Yes, since I died, all I wanted was for you to be happy. Now that you are married and Sleety is gone, I have no more business in this world. Besides, I have been dead for too long for a ressurection to be a success." Trina replied. Tweety could feel himself crying but he knew that Trina was right.

"Is that why you refused to posses myy body?" Tweety asked.

"Yes, I don't want to harm you, I still ove you, even in death." Trina replied. Twetey pulled her in for a hug.

"Trina, I will never forget you." Tweety said.

"And I will always remember you as well. I hope you and Aaooga have a peaceful life together. I can tell you love her deeply." Trina replied. Both of them were in tears.

"But, where will you go?" Tweety asked.

"To the area where those of good hearts go when they die. Surely, I shall see you again when you and Aaooga go there." Trina replied. She then kissed Tweety on the cheek. Everyone who was watching this was now overcome with emotion and were crying. A white vortex then opened above them. Trina looked up briefly and then looked back at Tweety.

"Tweety, it's time for me to go." Trina said. Tweety accepted this, even though he was very sad.

"Trina, I will never forget you." Tweety said.

"Neither will I, goodbye Tweety, and take care of your new wife, especially tonight." Trina replied. She kissed him on the cheek one last time before leaving Aaooga's body and returning control to her. Aaooga fell into Tweety's arms and quickly woke up. Everyone looked up and saw Trina's ghost enter the vortex. As soon as she had entered, the vortex disappeared and the room returned to the state it was in before Sleety's arrival, an empty basement with an exit back up to the real world.

"Well, Trina's gone now." Aaooga said.

"I know, and I will really miss her.." Tweety replied.

"I actually have memories of what she was saying to you." Aaooga said.

"I'm not surprised. Trina is right, I need to move on and live my life with you." Tweety replied.

"Tweety, where is Trina's grave?" Aaooga asked.

"I buried her under the tree that we used to live in." Tweety replied. Aoaoga checked the time, it was 11:00.

"Perhaps we could visit her tomorrow." Aaooga suggested. Tweety nodded.

"Yeah, she'd really appreciate it." Tweety replied.

* * *

The group then left the basement and found their way to the front door. The door was no longer stuck and the group were able to step out into the fresh air. It was alread dark but they could still see in the moonlight.

"IT's great to be outside again." Sylvester remarked.

"I agree that was the most terrifying ordeal we've ever had." Lola replied.

"And the most tiring." Bugs joked, pointing to Jessica. She was leaning on his leg fast asleep. Lola picked her up and smiled.

"Reminds me of when we first had her." Lola commented.

"So, what are you going to do with that mansion now?" Daffy asked.

"Don't know. We certinly won't knock it down as it will be a waste." Tweety replied, locking the door to the mansion.

"Perhaps you could hold another party there one day." Melissa suggested.

"Maybe, depends on how we feel." Aaooga replied.

"We'd better get back home, Zach looks nackered." Dafft said, pointing to Zach who was leaning on Daffy's leg.

"Zach and Jessica sure look alike." Buster commented. Babs giggled.

"Reminds of us when we were young." Babs added.

"Well, I'd better be heading home." Plucky said.

"Shall I walk you home?" Shirley asked.

"Isn't it normally the other way around?" Sylvester Jr. asked. Everyone started laughing.

"Whatever, come on Sylvester, let's head home." Penelope said.

"Ok, come on Junior." Sylvester said.

"Yes Father." Sylvester Jr. replied.

"And next time we see Colonel Rimfire, he'll have a pet canary." Tweety Joked.

"Right!" Sylvester replied.

"See you some other time." Tweety called out as the three cats walked off.

"And you Tweety." Sylvester called back.

"If I recall, you two were staying at our house tonight weren't you?" Bugs asked Buster and Babs.

"You remembered correctly." Babs replied.

"Well, let's all head home then." Lola said, still holding Jessica in her arms.

"See you guys later." Aaooga said as the rabbits walked off home.

"What about you guys?" Tweety asked.

"Well, I suppose we'd better head home as well." Daffy replied.

"Well, be careful, and thank you for the present." Tweety replied.

"Even though it turned chaotic." Aaooga added. Daffy chuckled.

"At least that count won't be coming back." Daffy replied.

"Come on, let's go." Melissa said. She was holding Zach in her arms and was getting inpatient.

"Well, gotta go." Daffy said. He and Melissa began walking away.

"See you guys." Tweety calle d out. When everyone was out of sight, Tweety pulled Aaooga close and they shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you Tweety." Aaooga said lovingly.

"I love you too Aaooga." Tweety replied.

"Shall we head home and continue this?" Aaooga asked.

"Could do, but I am tired. It has been a frantic night." Tweety replied.

"Ok, let's just head home." Aaooga said. The two canaries then flew off home.

* * *

Eventually, Tweety and Aaooga returned to their home. On the way home, Aaooga had felt a slight pain in her chest. She passed it off as feeling a little queasy after Trina had possess her body to talk to Tweety. Tweety noticed Aaooga loolked a liitle unwell.

"Are you ok? You look queasy." Tweety asked.

"I'll be fine. I think being possessed left me a bit off colour." Aaooga replied.

"Perhaps you'll feel better in the morning." Tweety suggested.

"I'm sure I will." Aaooga replied. Tweety opened the door to their house and they went inside and went straight to their bedroom.

"Whew, I'm beat." Tweety said as he collapsed on the bed.

"Me too, that was a terrifying experience." Aaooga replied.

"At lease we can put this incident behind us and continue our lives." Tweety said.

"Yes, for Trina as well as us." Aaooga replied.

"Yeah." Tweety said.

"Goodnight Tweety" Aaooga said, leaning over towards him.

"Goodnight Aaooga." Tweety replied. They leant towards each other to kiss but Aaooga then felt a sharp pain in her chest. She lurched and held onto her chest.

"Are you ok?" Tweety asked.

"No, I fell really poainful all of a sudden." Aaooga replied. Tweety then came to a realisation.

"That can only mean one thing." Tweety said. He grabbed Aaooga's hand and held on tightly. Aaooga felt the pain building up. She also realised what it meant and screamed. Suddenly, all the pain stopped and they looked to find that Aaooga ahd laid a single egg.

"God, that was painful." Aaooga muttered.

"I think we'd better check it.before we do anything with it." Tweety said.

"Yeah." Aaooga replied. She pulled out a torch from the bedside drawer and placed it under the egg. Tweety turned off the lights while Aaooga turned on the torch. After looking at it for a few minutes, she turned off the torch and Tweetyy turn the light back on. Aaooga had a shocked expression on her face.

"Well, what's the verdict?" Tweety asked. Aaooga carefully placed the egg on the floor at the end of the bed.

"Fertile" Aaooga replied.

TH-TH-TH-THAT'S ALL FOLKS!

(Whew, finished. I'm sad that this story is over. I apologise if the ending wasn't so good but I needed an explanation as to where abouts Becky comes in. Read and review for now please and thank you for all the reviews. Now I can move on to my next project and continue my current Sonic Fic.)


End file.
